


U.A.'s High School Host Club

by IzukuMidoriya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Anime, Crossover, Dats about it, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga, Reader Insert, bnha - Freeform, i forgot what lanugauge that was heh, mha - Freeform, ohshc, ohshc x mha crossover, sayonara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukuMidoriya/pseuds/IzukuMidoriya
Summary: Have you ever wanted the boys of U.A. to romance you?Have you wanted to have the boys of the host club all to yourself for just a few moments?The most good looking guys who know how to romance you, at a single appointment?Well that can be arranged.Just visit U.A's high school host club located in Music Room 3.Where the most handsome and romantic boys in U.A. try to woo your heart...If you're interested then go and set up an appointment with Tenya Iida in 2-A.Until then...We'll see you there![the screen shuts black and some shuffling of fabric could be heard.]"Is that what you guys do here?""Yes, and if you want to repay that debt of 1 million yen then I suppose that you could work as the host club's dog until I feel adequate.""Ive been captured by some upperclassmen that seem to run a host club... Isn't that neat..."





	1. Chapter 1

WHO'S WHO?

Haruhi Fujioka : Reader Chan

Kyouka Otori : Tenya Iida

Takashi Morinozuka : Shouto Todoroki

Mitsukuni Haninozuka : Izuku Midoriya 

Hikaru Hitachiin : Denki Kaminari

Kaoru Hitachiin : Sero Hanta 

Tamaki Suou : Katsuki Bakugou

Mina Ashido : Renge Houshakuji

Eijiro Kirishima : Éclair Tonnerre

-As you could see the 'homosexual supporting cast' is not of brotherly love, but of a bro bond. (they still act gay though so like-)

-Tamaki sure is the romantic type. But Bakugou is taking his place due to his flirtatious talk and his charismatic features.

-What does Bakugou actually do when being requested you may ask? Well he shall brag about himself and how he most likely will be the owner of the entire U.A. facility.

-The U.A. facility aren't just school buildings but is also the source of strong weaponry and fierce armies. U.A. possibly controls the most powerful army in Japan.

-This Host Club AU does not include quirks. But the popularity of hero's in the regular universe now depends on money.

-Their wealth determines their popularity. For example, Yagi Toshinori is the leader of U.A's national army. Saying as he is at the head says that he gets paid more then anybody, which makes him the most well known and therefore popular.

-Also the personalities of each character will be changed just a little bit determined on their character. This is explained later.


	2. Personality Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the first/last chapter where I said that I would explin how the host's attitude changes from the original charecter depending on their original mood in their own. If.You.Catch.My.Drift...Yaknow?
> 
> Yaknow.

CHARACTER CHANGE

Haruhi Fujioka :

This character's mood and appearance changes due to your own or your oc if that's what you're doing.

Kyuoya Otori :

Kyouya's personality changes just a bit on how iida is obsessed on the rules and regulations.

Takashi Morinozuka :

Takashi's personality changes from being cold and silent to talking just a bit but still being as cold and monotone.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka :

Mitsukuni's personality changes from being a loli-shota to just being a regular innocent been. This would also include there being more times and connections with reader/haruhi and izuku/mitsukuni due to this change in personality that will affect the storyline with those two.

Hikaru Hitachiin :

Hikaru's personality would be changed by denki's with an increase in his flirtatious acts and no just with Kaoru/Sero but with all the customers and especially haruhi/reader.

Kaoru Hitachiin :

Kaoru's personality would be changed from sero by his dom and sub energy. He wouldn't be so 'weak' and 'submissive'. He would be on equal terms when Kami/Hikaru pulls a stunt. He would also be on equal terms in height and attitude but his voice would be a little higher than kami's/hikaru's. 

Tamaki Suou :

Tamaki's personality would change by katsuki by his temper. His temper would affect Tamaki's calm personality entirely. So due to this I've made Katsu out of character here. Sry mah bby. But he isn't changed too much. He's just overly cocky. That's ordinary or him right? I don't even know ha. But he just brags about his looks and his talents. But this change in personality is to help his interactions with customers. This is just a way to not scare them away since he has to be the most requested host.

Renge Houshakuji :

Her personality is actually not too different from Mina's so I don't really see anything that I'll have to change. But I guess that I should add the fact that Mina is more determined to reach her goals rather than to just give up on her life to lead the host club. But I could seriously see Mina as a big Fujoshi and Fan Girl.

Eclair Tonnerre :

As you see... Kiri is but a soft boi. But ochaco was already taken so like-. Sorry for you non bakugou x ochaco shippers out there. But still. I hate having Kiri in the position of someone taking away our Bakuboi just to see his grandmother. Yeah in this case, its not to see his mother but his grandmother. But kiri is seriously the only one that I ship with bakugou who i can put into that situation. I would put someone else but I cant really see anyone else going with him and ahghg. So sorry but that's why I put him as her. 

Thats about it for the personality change for U.A.'s high school host club.

Also updates are slow but I did this during math cause I was bored so like-

Anyways, bye.


	3. Study time or new recruit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in class and I can't exactly watch the first episode all over again so heh here's a sloppy version of the first episode. Hope it's fine though heh.

The shuffling of clothing was heard in the empty halls of U.A. since it was lunch time in the prestigious school.

The figure of a teenage boy with a large sweater and droopy pants walked the halls in hopes of finding a place to study and do his homework.

"You'd think that with that library of theirs they would actually try to read the books..."

The figure with the monotone voice then trenched up the halls and peeped through every door that they came across.

"Why does every room in this school have to be used..."

They continued asking themselves these questions until they came across a room labeled, Music Room 3.

"An abandoned music room? Maybe I'll actually gets some work in before lunch is over..."

They opened the door and through the crack in the door came rose petals and on the other side were boys that were in some type of stance while one with ash blonde spiky hair held a rose to his chest.

"Welcome!"

Their voices sounded cheery but some deep. But altogether they came in sync.

He had walked into the room to find... A room full of flirtatious men?

"Welcome to Yuuei's High School Host Club! Oh-"

The Blondie stopped his speech before he came to the boy's side and put an arm around him shoulder.

"Oh, so we got a male customer here? Well we don't mind now let's see... A new guest means an introduction!"

"Now let's find your type!"

"Do you like the nerdy guy who doesn't talk to much?"

Then out came a guy with glasses and dark blue hair.

"Or do you like our two-lover's package?"

Then came a boy with a black streak in his hair that resembled a lightning bolt, but also a boy with straight black hair that is down to his chin with spikes on the bottom. They seemed to be holding onto each other in a... submissive type of way?

"Or there is the loli-shota!"

Then came a boy with dark green, fluffy hair that had a round face with freckles littering anyone's gaze.

"We have the calm and stoic type!"

Then here comes a guy with half red and half white hair with heterochromedia that had a calm expression on his face with a scar covering his left eye.

But as soon as he stepped out of place in came the guy with spiky blond hair that had been introducing them all.

"Or do you like the type that can care for you at every need?"

The figure of the boy in a sweater then went against the wall, helplessly trying to reach for the knob on the door.

"T-trust me, you've got the wrong idea of me! It-Its not like that!"

The guy with the ash blonde hair then held he boy's chin so that the two were eye to eye.

"Come on. No on will judge you here..."

"No, seriously I just came here to find a place to study!"

The guy with glasses and dark blue hair then came and pushed his glasses up while speaking.

"I do believe that he is right Katsuki. I mean after all, he has to keep his grades up in order to stay at this school. You know, since he's a honor student."

The two boys that held onto each other earlier then said in unison.

"honor student?"

Th boy with the glasses nodded before looking at the boy with the sweater on who had a confused expression.

"Oh. pardon me. My name is Tenya Iida, yours?"

He held out a hand before the boy took it and responded.

"F/N L/N..."

The loli-shota then came from the side of the stoic boy before jumping on him and hugging him.

"F/N-chan!"

"Woah!?"

They both fell down but the loli continued to laugh.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can just call me Deku!"

He then pulled up a stuffed animal that looked like a bunny with a face that just looked like a legit mood.

"Deku, get off of them."

And here came the stoic boy who held his arms out to lift the green haired ball of cute.  
(im sorry!)  
He then helped the boy up before introducing himself.

"My name is Shouto Todoroki, nice to meet you F/N."

After F/N had wiped themselves off they shook the bi-colored man's hand.

"Nice to meet you?..."

After he had stepped out of the picture the two boys with black and yellow hair started walking towards the boy but got shoved out of the way when the man named 'katsuki' came into the boy's view instead.

"Ad my name's Katsuki Bakugou..."

He held a submissive look on his face before he grabbed the boys chin as he sunk into the collar of his sweater.

"No, really... I just came here to study..."

F/N then moved backwards before they seemed to touch a table that held a vase which wobbled at their touch.

"Really now..?"

F/N then leaned more onto the table before the boy with spiky blonde hair leaned in closer to the point that F/N put all of their weight on the table with the vase on it to the point  
where the vase....fell off the table.

F/N tried to reach for it but the tip of their fingertips pushed it down even further to the ground until the shattering of the vase was all was heard as everyone looked towards  
the million pieces of glass spread along the ground.

"Now you've done it commoner, the bet on that vase was starting at 1 million yen!"

"Ahg! How many yen is that exactly?"

F/N then turned around slowly with their fingers still up trying to count the amount of yen.

"I'm going to have to pay you back..."

The boy with the black hair that went down to his chin then responded.

"With what? You're not even wearing the school uniform."

F/N then sweat dropped before the guy with dark blue hair came into the conversation to share his opinion.

"What should we do Katsuki?"

"There is a saying L/N. They say this in Rome. That when in Rome do as the Romans do."

"So from starting today to the day that you graduate... You can act as the host club's dog."

F/N then went stiff and started thinking.

'I don't think I can handle this... I've been captured by a bunch of boys who call themselves a host club...'

"F/N-chan?"

The green haired boy then shook F/N's figure but they then fell down to the weakness in his body from the shock.


End file.
